Stained Glass Eyes and Colorful Tears
by Sylaire's Bridges
Summary: Caroline asks for mercy again. AU One-Shot.


_I changed your mind_

_And ended up here_

_Through stained glass eyes_

_And colorful tears_

Tyler was going to die. They didn't have the cure and now Caroline was powerless to stop Klaus from completing his revenge. She couldn't lose him. She's lost too many people and Tyler was going to be gone too. Caroline can't handle the pain this time; of that she was certain.

Caroline looks up into Klaus' eyes appealing to the humanity within him. She pleads with the side of him that loves her enough to keep her alive, and she prays Klaus will recognize she needs Tyler to keep living. Caroline can no longer stand the death.

"We are the same, Caroline," his eyes pierce her very soul. Klaus' words had never been truer. They were the same. Both so utterly alone, always yearning for someone to love them, completely and wholly. They just wanted to be someone's first choice.

It's times like these Caroline wants to forget everything else about him and just give in. He has the biggest blue eyes, too bright not to have goodness within him. _Please_, she thought, _let that goodness be enough. _

"Then show me. You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show me the mercy I would show you." For a second, she thinks he might have given in. Caroline wants to believe Klaus would do this for her. She was willing to do everything she could for Tyler to live, and Klaus is going to have to kill her before he gets to him.

_Fine..._

_Maybe I'll pretend right now_

_But I swear to God_

_I'm gonna change the world_

_And I promise you_

_Someday we'll tell ourselves_

_"Oh my God, this is paradise."_

Something on Klaus' face flashes and he appears to actually contemplate it. "Mercy... for Tyler. Very well tell him to leave town immediately. And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

Her dead heart stops and she almost tears up in relief. Tyler was going to be safe; he was going to live. "Of course," Caroline breathes, rushing to tell Tyler as quickly as possible. She would thank Klaus properly later.

"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for your sake... That I will give him a head start before I kill him." His words are cold, harsh, and devoid of all emotion.

_No_. Her entire body freezes, shocked. Caroline had really thought they had been home free. How could he be so heartless? She slowly pivots to face Klaus and he simply stares at her. Caroline breaks. "No! Please no. Just let him go. Just move on, he won't attack you again."

Klaus smirks at her, but she has tears running down her cheeks. "I'm only extending the mercy you asked of me. I'm giving him the mercy you and your friends would give me, have given me, more actually. How many times have you attempted to kill me or my family? And who have I hurt of you in these past few months? Only those who attacked me first. And yet you keep trying to end my life. So yes Caroline, you should be thankful I haven't murdered everyone in this pitiful town."

_I cherish my_

_American girl_

_She holds them down_

_While I destroy the world_

_My desperate crimes_

_She don't seem to care_

_She bites her tongue_

_So that we can tell each other_

_"Baby this is paradise_

_And it's so goddamn good."_

_Now we live like we should_

His words were like a bucket of cold water being tossed on her in an early morning. Caroline shook slightly where she stood. No, he was manipulating her. It was lies. She wipes the tears from her cheek, trying to eradicate her look of weakness. "You're the bad guy. We're supposed to try to kill you."

He literally laughs in her as he takes step closer, the closest he could get with the barrier. Klaus smirks. "That's where you are completely wrong. You think you can put labels on us. Good versus evil, this is the real world not Twilight. We are all vampires and we are all murderers. We kill to achieve our interests. We murder to survive. Just two days ago, your friends killed my brother so they could get the cure, but you fail to even care for the thousands of vampires who died because of your selfishness. Vampires all around the world, vampires just like you and your friends, all of them with friends and family who loved them, and you just let them die. Why? So you can make Elena human. If there is a good side, your friends are not it. If anything the man fighting for himself and his family to simply just stay alive is the innocent in this equation."

Acid landed in Caroline's stomach as she digested this. It was sickening because he was right, well mostly. She was a monster, and her and Klaus _were_ the same. They killed without thought of others. They were selfish, and they were murderers. Tears once again escaped her eyes; she hated being weak. She closed the distance between them and her entire body vibrated. Caroline had only twice felt so disgustingly like a monster before this. She stands just a couple of feet apart and looks him straight in the eye. Klaus adjusts his head so he's not looking at her directly, and Caroline knows enough by now to know he's either angry or emotional.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for supporting them when they attacked you. I'm sorry my friends killed your siblings. I'm sorry you never have found the love you're looking for. Truly, I am sorry for everything you've been through. Please just let him go and we can start again, you and me, a fresh start as friends. Please, just let him live." Her voice broke a couple times as she spoke, and Caroline meant every word. She's seen things in a few minutes, she never thought she'd see. She wants to help, and she wants his help. Klaus looks up at her searching her face for deceit, but the silent tears continue to flow as she begs him with her eyes.

_Fine..._

_Maybe I'll pretend right now_

_But I swear to God_

_I'm gonna change the world_

_And I promise you_

_Someday we'll tell ourselves_

_"Oh my God, this is paradise."_

"If I ever see him again, he dies, Caroline. You won't be able to stop me."

Caroline pauses for a moment, trying to to hope. "But you won't go after him? You're letting him go?"

He takes a deep breath but holds her gaze. "No, not unless I'm given another reason to."

"Thank you," she cries, before stepping through the barrier to hug him. She collides with Klaus' body, pressing a tear stained face against his shoulder. Their bodies stick for a moment, Klaus' arms around her curves and his chin tucked on top of her head. "Thank you," Caroline whispers in a hoarse voice, before pulling apart.

"You have five minutes and then he better get his ass out of town," Klaus commands, sitting in the recliner to show her he'd be waiting.

Caroline nods before heading outside to say goodbye. As she opens the door, she turns back to look at him and he returns her gaze. In his eyes, she sees something in his eyes, something so powerful, she's never seen before in him. She swears he's looking at her with eyes full of love.

_Fine..._

_Maybe I'll pretend right now_

_But I swear to God_

_I'm gonna change the world_

_And I promise you_

_Someday we'll tell ourselves_

_"Oh my God, this is paradise."_


End file.
